Use of Ultra-Violet/Electron Beam curable compositions in the coatings and inks industries has been growing tremendously in the last few years due to their ability to cure instantaneously with optimal film properties such as chemical, stain and abrasion resistance. Since vinyl polymerization occurs with substantial volume contraction, adhesion of radiation curable compositions to non porous substrates, such as glass, plastics and metals, and porous substrates, such as wood, paper and leather, remains a challenging problem to formulators.
The present invention relates to a radiation-curable composition comprising the reaction product of an amine-terminated (poly)aminoamide and a mono-(meth)acrylate or a poly-(meth)acrylate. The compositions according to the invention are liquids at room temperature. The invention also pertains to a method of producing a coated substrate comprising contacting a substrate with the composition according to the invention and subjecting the composition to high energy electrons or ultraviolet light. The compositions according to the invention can also be cured via thermal polymerization using well known free radical initiators such as organic peroxides.
Radiation cured compositions according to the invention deposited on a substrate exhibit excellent adhesion characteristics to the substrate.